greysanatomyforeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Shonda Rhimes
Shonda Rhimes is an American screenwriter, director, producer, and the creator of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice. In May 2007, she was named as one of the Time 100 people who help shape the world. Biography Shonda is the youngest among four sisters and two brothers. She has a bachelor's degree from Dartmouth (1991) and a master of fine arts (MFA) from the University of Southern California's School of Cinema-Television. She has three daughters. Rhimes initially struggled to find a writing or production gig after graduation. For a time, she lived with her sister in San Francisco and worked in advertising. Later, she worked as an office administrator, and then as a counselor at a job center that taught mentally ill and homeless people job skills. Eventually, Rhimes began to break into the market, and sold several scripts. Rhimes won the Best Drama TV Series Golden Globe award in 2007 for Grey's Anatomy. Career Writer * Grey's Anatomy (2005-) * Scandal (2012-2015) * Private Practice (2007-2013) * The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004) * Crossroads (2002) * Introducing Dorothy Dandridge (1999) * Blossoms and Veils (short) (1998) Producer * Lawless (????) * Show & Tell (????) * Untitled Dana Calvo Project (????) * Untitled Shonda Rhimes Comedy (????) * The Catch (2016) * Grey's Anatomy (2005-) * How to Get Away with Murder (2014-) * Scandal (2012-2015) * Private Practice (2007-2013) * Gilded Lilys (2013) * Off the Map (2011) * Seattle Grace: Message of Hope (2010) * Seattle Grace: On Call (2009) * Inside the Box (2009) Director * Blossoms and Veils (1998) Written Episodes Grey's Anatomy Season 1 * A Hard Day's Night * The First Cut Is the Deepest * Winning a Battle, Losing the War Season 2 * Bring the Pain * Thanks for the Memories * It's the End of the World * As We Know It * Losing My Religion Season 3 * Time Has Come Today * Walk on Water * Drowning on Dry Land * Some Kind of Miracle (co-written with Marti Noxon) * The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 * The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 Season 4 * A Change is Gonna Come * Crash Into Me, Part 1 (co-written with Krista Vernoff) * Crash Into Me, Part 2 (co-written with Krista Vernoff) * Freedom, Part 1 * Freedom, Part 2 Season 5 * Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1 * Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2 * What a Difference a Day Makes Season 6 * Sanctuary * Death and All His Friends Season 7 * Song Beneath the Song Season 8 * Flight Season 11 * How to Save a Life Private Practice Season 1 * In Which We Meet Addison, a Nice Girl From Somewhere Else * In Which Addison Finds the Magic (co-written with Marti Noxon) * In Which Addison Finds a Showerhead (co-written with Marti Noxon) Season 2 * A Family Thing (co-written with Marti Noxon) * Crime and Punishment * Finishing Season 3 * A Death in the Family (co-written with Jon Cowan and Robert Rovner) Season 4 * Did You Hear What Happened to Charlotte King? Season 5 * Who We Are * Gone, Baby, Gone Season 6 * In Which We Say Goodbye